


Pure

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Sam Winchester, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Pure

Sam doesn’t know how it happened. He isn’t sure why his body is younger, smaller than it was when he went to bed the night before. It’s been years since he was this size, years since Dean towered over him, years since Dean could pick him up so easily, Sam’s legs wrapping around his waist, his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck as they kiss. 

Sam knows they should be figuring this out, trying to understand what happened. But all Sam can think about his having Dean inside him, feeling his much larger brother filling him up, covering his body, making him feel safe, secure, owned. He moans into the kiss, body tense with want as Dean carries him towards the bed.

Dean’s so gentle with him, fingers touching, teasing, mapping Sam’s flesh in awe. It’s been ages since Dean’s fingers felt that large as they entered him, slowly stretching him open, preparing him for what’s to come. Sam moans as Dean brushes against that spot, that secret place inside of him that makes him see stars and it feels as if it’s the first time they did this all over again. 

Everything seems new, fresh, as if Sam were a virgin, as if Sam was 13 again and Dean was teaching him how his body worked, how his body reacted to certain things. Sam can’t help but moan, voice like his body sounding so young, innocent, pure in a way he hasn’t been for a very long time.

It hurts, oh god does it hurt so good when Dean enters him, stretching him, filling him, making Sam claw down his back, begging Dean for more, harder. Dean’s trying to take his time, Sam can tell, trying not to hurt him, and yet it’s not enough, Sam needs his brother not to hold back, needs Dean to just fucking move already, to fuck him hard.

They’re barely speaking, moaning and panting and letting out sounds that aren’t quite words but get the message across all the same. Dean gets with the program, hands holding Sam down onto the bed by his hips, bruising them, fingernails almost breaking skin. He pounds into Sam, fucking him harder, faster, deeper. Sam is lost in sensation, lost in pleasure.

He’d forgotten what this felt like, forgotten the overwhelming sense of fullness, the feeling of being ripped in two on Dean’s cock, and now he knew he’d never forget, that he’d miss this when he was back to himself again, miss Dean owning him like this. 

Part of Sam wishes that he never had to go back to what he looked like before, but too much is riding on him as an adult and too many questions would be asked if he stayed like this. Dean’s sucking marks into Sam’s flesh, claiming him all over again, as if taking back Sam from anyone else who had ever touched him. 

Sam’s orgasm comes as almost a surprise, ripping through him like a jolt of lightning, his body clenching around Dean, holding him in place, as if he never plans on letting him go.


End file.
